User blog:Bandicootfan63/RP Solo Story: Nomad's Land
This centers on Medaka's endeavors in Fate as of recently, including being told what happened by Violet. Chapter 1 *in Violet's room at the Inn* Medaka: So Sia caught you up to speed? Violet: *folding laundry on her bed, facing away from her* Y-yes... Medaka: Violet? Violet: What? *walks to her dresser and starts putting clothing in its drawers* Medaka: Are you sure you're okay? Violet: I'm fine. It's just a lot to process. Medaka: Right...demons and whatnot. Violet: Stop, I don't need a reminder! Medaka: Sorry...! Do you want a hug? Violet: I'm not a child anymore, M-- *Medaka hugs her tight from behind* Medaka: *closes her eyes and strokes Vi's forehead* Shh... *the door opens and Lily walks in* Lily: What are you two doing? Medaka: Practicing relaxation techniques...she's afraid of the d-- Violet: Please don't say it! Medaka: They can't hurt you. Lily: You should have just told me so I could talk to her about it. She doesn't like to be touched. Medaka: ! *opens her eyes and lets her go* Mind reader, I'm not! I'm really sorry, I just assumed since you were constantly rubbing up to Noah that-- Violet: *turns towards her, glaring* When I was possessed by a seductress ghost? Medaka: ...Who would have thought I'd make two mistakes in the same hour? Lily: Medaka, can I speak to my sister in private?! Medaka: *sweating* S-sure, I'll let myself out. *walks out, closing the door behind her, and leaves the Inn* I can't believe this... Chapter 2 *Medaka enters one of the classrooms at Hakoniwa Academy, finding it to filled with empty desks* Medaka: ...What's going on here?! Why is no-one in class on a Wednesday? *she races outside to the park and comes to several picnic tables with no-one present* And nobody's eating... *looks around frantically* c-could this really mean...the worst has happened? *gulps* *a few minutes later, in the park near the school's outdoor eating area, Yami is reading WEEKLY SHONEN JUMP on a bench* *suddenly the calm air is pierced by Medaka's warcry* Medaka: NOBODY PLAYS HOOKEY AT MY SCHOOL! Yami: *drops her magazine, startled, and looks up to see Medaka standing a few feet away* Medaka: Did you enroll here during my period of absence? Yami: *glares at her* Why are you yelling at me, crazy human? Medaka: ...I apologize. Now answer my question, please. Yami: *to herself* Finally, someone on Earth who isn't as stubborn as Lala. *out loud* No, I'm not enrolled at your school. Medaka: *bends over to pick up the magazine and hands it to Yami* Is your family vacationing here? Yami: No, I...don't have any family near here. A boy named Sage told me he lived here but I guess he's away...I've just been sleeping at the inn and spending my days reading old manga. Did you know there's a fifth Super Saiyan mode? Medaka: N...no, I didn't, but I don't know anyone by that name here. Were you involved romantically with this boy? Yami: I guess I was. Medaka: Oh...I hate to say this, but he may have been lying to you. Yami: Wh-what? Medaka: ... *takes a seat to her left* Some boys can't handle the responsibilities a relationship entails, and they lie because they want to spare your feelings...or they're just...um...n-no, that can't be. Not with someone as young as you. Yami: Hmm? To what are you referring? Medaka: I'm only thinking aloud. Don't mind it, but I hope you consider what else I said. *stands up* I have other things I must attend to, but if we don't see each other again, good luck. *she runs off* Yami: *to herself* Is that human kindness I've just felt? Chapter 3 *Medaka dashes past Lala eating an ice cream cone outside of an apartment building, but quickly returns to her* Lala: *cheerfully* Kon'nichiwa medaka-san! Kiitemasu ka? Momo wa sa rete imasu-- ('Hi Medaka-san! Have you heard? Momo's been--') Medaka: *grabs her free hand* Come with me. We need to discuss your citizenship. Lala: O-okay, but I'm not going back to my father if that's what you're implying. *they run together to a meeting room at the school* Lala: *licks her ice cream* What good luck this thing survived. Medaka: I'm afraid there's no food allowed in here. Lala: ...Aww... *drops it in the trash* Medaka: I'll buy you another later, but stay here and tidy the place up until I come back. Lala: You abducted me to do your chores? Medaka: We're in a state of emergency right now. *walks to the door and flicks on the lightswitch* Besides, the worst thing you need to do is some light dusting. Lala: *yawns* If it's that easy why don't you do it yourself? Category:Blog posts Category:Solo Stories